Tainted Love
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Thin and merciless, that's how Autobots described him. Anorexic and creepy, that's how Miko described him. Slender and beautiful, that's how Bulkhead couldn't help but describe him. OOC Starscream, slightly. Maybe. Anyhow, the song has various covers, though I was listening to the Marilyn Manson version; so sue me! Won't be continued; so don't ask.


_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

Thin and merciless, that's how Autobots described him. Anorexic and creepy, that's how Miko described him. Slender and beautiful, that's how Bulkhead couldn't help but describe him. Even as his talons raked down his chassis cruelly, creating a stinging pain over his chest that contrasted with the wearing and straining agony in his arms and shoulder struts as he tried to prevent the mine from collapsing on them.

"My my, you certainly do have your hands full, don't you Autobot!" He chuckled; an amused purr dipped in malice. It made his spinal column shiver. Miko braced herself against his ankle tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and pressed her cheek against the metal so hard it simply _must_ have hurt! The Seeker leaned closer, round optics glittering with excitement.

"Do whatever you want to _me_, Starscream," He could always do anything he wanted to him. "But let the human go!" Miko came first in his spark; she always would. Another chuckle escaped the lean mech, rather effeminate for such an old soldier. His sharp servo rested on Bulkhead's broad shoulder, so very close to his dusty chrome cheek.

"I intend to," He purred, opposite servo snaking under his enemy's chin and tilting it up. Starscream pressed his thin lips to Bulkhead's, the edges of their chest plates scraping a smidge. It was chaste and quick, nothing more than a pressing of mouths, then he pulled away and began circling the large Autobot. "But it appears the human wishes to remain..." He rumbled as Miko opened her eyes.

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

He'd counted twenty seven dents in total pounded into the walls; all the same shape as his fists. Arcee had brought him his energon ration, not questioning why he refused to leave his room or why he was taking out his unexplained rage on said room. He'd given her no answers either, just thanking her and closing the door. She still allowed the occasional embrace; he and Bumblebee were like her little brothers, she said, and they loved her as much as she did them.

She probably thought he'd eventually come to her with his problems, like he always did. If not her, then Prime, definitely. But she was wrong, because this problem could never leave his soundproof room and could never be spoken of beyond his own processor. He would never even tell Wheeljack, when his old friend returned – and he knew he would – it was something that was too vile to pass anyone's lips.

The lips that still tingled from the Seeker's kiss.

_Once I ran to you **(I ran)** _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

Like a cat slinking in the undergrowth, his red optics lit to stare sharply at him through the trees. Bulkhead swallowed, he could probably still make a run for it. Transform and drive back to base at top speed, and avoid the encounter all together. Starscream wouldn't chase him; he'd promised not to if Bulkhead changed his mind. But would he really keep his word?

Should he test it?

"Good evening, Autobot." The metal of his knee joints turned to slowly melting ice, and he found he was rooted to the spot. Running was out of the question. The Seeker slithered between the trunks with a purposely alluring swagger, a practised one as well. It made him burn inside to know that a larger, more powerful mech held Starscream every night; violent and savage, things one should never be with such a delicate looking mech. But his silver panther wouldn't be able to escape Megatron forever, not so long as the infected overlord was addicted to his body and intrigued by his cunning mind. Like Bulkhead. "A pleasant night, is it not?"

"Yeah... sky looks nice. How is it for flying?"

"Fabulous, I must say. The wind is low as well; good for freestyle flying," Starscream laughed in response. The Wrecker smiled; he had a warm laugh, when not sadistically amused. Starscream then walked closer, trailing the tip of his digit backwards and up Bulkhead's chassis, teasingly light. Bulkhead's armour rattled as he shivered, receiving a pleased smile in return. "Oh my precious little Autobot; how _anxious_ you are!" The army green mech's soft optics turned away.

"I can't help it..."

"And I don't want you to," Pushing himself up on the tips of his pedes, Starscream pressed his mouth to Bulkhead's. The Autobot eagerly accepted it, though wisely kept his hands to himself until Starscream said otherwise. He'd learnt to do so the hard way. In these matters, obeying and making the Seeker happy was the only way to get his desires fulfilled, and he didn't mind. Starscream made the wait worth it. "I do so enjoy watching such a powerful mech quiver under my touch; it is a beautiful sight." To Starscream, _power_ was beautiful, and that was mostly what he had over Bulkhead.

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love _

Starscream and Knock Out shared a grin together as Megatron marched into the med-bay. The warlord's expression went from emotionless, to a feeble attempt at emotionless. Dents, scrapes and flaked paint littered his Second in Command's elegant body, and _he_ hadn't been responsible. Knock Out paused in his polishing and sprucing up of the Air Commander to let his master talk, though Megatron was, at first, lost for words.

"You're in quite a sorry state, my dear apprentice," He eventually stated, optics hardening to the best of his ability. Starscream could've sworn he saw them flicker an envious emerald colour.

"Indeed, my lord. It pains me to know you have seen me in such disarray, truly it does," He purred, as far away from mournful as verbally possible. His legs were crossed, body displayed in all its beaten glory on the edge of the berth. His young friend giggled, the medic struggling to keep down the bubble of adorable laughter in his throat. Megatron glanced at him threateningly, though knew Starscream would beg for him to forgive Knock Out for his impertinence.

"I have no doubt; would you be so kind as to enlighten me to the matter of _how_ you became so worn?" Megatron growled deeply. Starscream's optic brows furrowed in thought, as if trying to remember an event that had surely come about.

"My sincerest apologies, my lord; but I believe my memory banks have been damaged in whatever horrendous occurrence has gone on as of today," He explained with a tantalising pout on his lip components. "As _soon_ as they have recovered, I will report my experience to you at once, my beloved master," Megatron let out the quietest of groans, squinting in exasperation at his pretty whore.

"Very well," He muttered with a heavy sigh. He turned to Knock Out. "Keep buffing," He commanded. Knock Out perked up, folding his servos together in an innocent manner, tilting his hip to the side and letting his optics go wide with the feigned ignorance of a sparkling, as well as a flutter of his ocular shutters.

"Of course, my lord!" He replied, pouring as much adoration and devotion into it as possible without it being obvious he was mocking Megatron. The warlord suddenly looked uncomfortable, and hurried out of the room. Knock Out looked to Starscream and grinned. "How was that?"

"Perfect. You really are quite the slut, my dear student!" Starscream nodded with a barely suppressed grin.

_Now I know I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_You don't really want it any more from me _

The adrenaline was almost as thrilling as seeing the Seeker spread wide open over his berth, as he was right now. Knowing his family and friends were walking around in the hall outside the door made him twitch with terror, but Starscream's sultry, crimson optics made him push the fear of discovery aside and ravage him relentlessly.

His love of loud music had brought Ratchet to the point where he actually soundproofed Bulkhead's room, so he and Miko could turn the sound up as loud as they liked and wouldn't disturb the doctor from his work or stasis naps. This information had made Starscream's expression light up with glee, and he instantly demanded the _exact_ coordinates of Bulkhead's private quarters, along with the code to his door. Bulkhead obliged in confusion, then was gifted with his silver panther strutting through a Ground Bridge and into his room.

Bulkhead moaned and arched upwards helplessly, Starscream's valve squeezing teasingly around his spike. The Seeker held himself up, servos braced upon the Autobot's chest plate, using it as leverage to push and pull himself up and down over Bulkhead's huge cable.

"Ah... fill me, fill me to the brim!" Starscream cried out, leaning backwards while still riding the ex-Wrecker's spike to the point of his port ripping. Bulkhead bucked, feeling the head of his cable whacking Starscream's main sensor node, sending the Seeker into a spiralling, howling overload. The valve clenching around him jerked him into his own release, digging his digits so deeply into Starscream's hips that the metal actually buckled. His partner flopped over the wide expanse of his chassis, panting and mewling in the afterglow. They whispered curses and unintelligible gibberish until Starscream heaved himself off of the cable impaling him.

He was guilty of feeling smug when the Seeker had told him Megatron's spike paled in comparison to his own. He couldn't know for sure, but the knowledge still made him tingle with pride.

He listened to the foot steps clanking down the hall. Primus, his paranoia grew every time someone came near the door; what if the soundproofing had suddenly given out? If they'd heard them and came to investigate what all the noise was...

It was Bumblebee; they were heavier than Arcee's, but lighter than Prime and Ratchet's. They were also quick, like he was running. He could hear his little brother buzzing, laughing and playing with Raf, Miko and Jack in some kind of game. Tag maybe?

"How cute," Starscream smirked, still laying over his chest. Bulkhead reached up, stroking the metal of the Seeker's left wing. He purred and nuzzled against the Autobot insignia. Suddenly, Starscream began scratching at an area just next to that symbol. Bulkhead leaned up to try and see what he was doing, but Starscream pushed him back down. He tried to ignore the sting of the Seeker's engraving until he was done, then sat up, letting Starscream sit in his lap.

Next to his Autobot insignia, Starscream had scratched a stylised shooting star sweeping around it. A cute little gesture of affection, as well as a mark of possession. Bulkhead smiled, then stroked Starscream's wing again.

_To make things right _

_You need someone to hold you tight _

_And you'll think love is to pray _

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

Starscream's optics narrowed at the white, grey and green Autobot. Wheeljack's servo travelled all over Bulkhead, reclaiming territory he hadn't explored for stellar cycles! His old comrade became putty in his hands, weakly stroking and pinching at different areas on the war hero's body.

"Enjoy him while you can, Wheeljack," Starscream hissed, settling himself against the cliff face for a nap. "I'll be taking him back right after you're done." No sooner had he powered down his optics, was he rebooting them at the sound of angry shouting. He peered around the cliff to see Wheeljack ranting at Bulkhead, the larger mech looking sheepish and humiliated.

"That's just disgusting!" Wheeljack yelled, shoving the green Autobot away when he reached for him. He turned his back on his partner, folding his arms and sulking. Such a sparkling, but Starscream couldn't really judge.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear 'Jackie!" Bulkhead pleaded, literally on his knees, begging. "Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Frag you. I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight! And now look what's happened!" Wheeljack stamped his pede, fist clenched as he peered over his shoulder with a scolding glare. Bulkhead seemed to get defensive all of a sudden.

"I'm not a sparkling; I don't need you to hold my servo everywhere I go!" He growled, getting to his pedes.

"Clearly you _do_; and clearly you've forgotten who you belong to!" Wheeljack pressed Bulkhead against the rock face again, pushing an overpowering kiss to the stronger bot's lips. Starscream dug his finger tips into the rock. It didn't last long though; his favourite Autobot suddenly shoved his best friend away, who looked very surprised at the aggressive move.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone." Wheeljack stared at him, jaw slack. He then hung his helm, murmured an apology and began walking away. Bulkhead watched him go, a sad yet defiant expression on his face. A peculiar look for the soft Sparked mech. Once Wheeljack was out of sight, Starscream crept over to the Autobot, who was leaning on the cliff with his face buried in his arm.

"I believe the humans say; penny for your thoughts?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"More like how long have I been sleeping there." He checked his chronometer. "Apparently, twenty Earth minutes."

"So long enough."

"To see that little spat?" He tilted his helm. "Yes. Though I am lost as to what it was for," Bulkhead squirmed where he stood; Starscream had already noticed his gargantuan cable out on display. "A problem with equipment?" He suggested.

"Just with interfacing. I called out the wrong name."

"Who?"

"You." Starscream bristled at the 'disgusting' comment Wheeljack had made, but didn't voice his offence. He watched Bulkhead as the larger mech turned around, mournful optics cast at the ground. Starscream placed his servos on chrome cheeks, having the Autobot look at him.

"My dear Bulkhead," He said with an amused smile. "What _have_ you gotten yourself into?"

_Don't touch me please _

_I cannot stand the way you tease _

_I love you though you hurt me so _

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go _

"Robots don't have genders, right?"

"Nope, we have different model designs though. Mechs, Femmes, Seekers, etcetera." Miko's brow furrowed in thought. She glanced between her guardian, then the Decepticon sitting pretty on said guardian's berth.

"So it's not really gay then." She muttered. Bulkhead laughed, though Starscream couldn't see why.

"Sorry Miko, you and your yaoi fetish will have to wait for Jack to come out of the closet." He grinned. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, tongue poking out in an adorable look of embarrassment.

"I hope he doesn't..."

"Aw, finally admitting it?"

"If Sierra gets a car, can I borrow you for a dirt race for Jack?" Bulkhead laughed again, Miko's smile widening. Starscream tapped his pede impatiently, but found that all the Autobot's attention was on the girl.

"Course you can. Won't stop driving till he's yours, Miko-chan." He snickered. The Asian girl leaned over, kissing him on the cheek and smiling fondly.

"Arigato, niichan," She giggled. She then pulled out her pink phone and flicked it open, then stood up on Bulkhead's shoulder. "Hey, Scream!" She cheered. Starscream looked back up at her expectantly. "Say cheese." With a flash that made him jump, Miko captured a photo of the pretty mech. Bulkhead laughed once more, then raised his servo for her to jump into. She did so, letting him place her on the floor.

"Now will you beat it?" He chuckled playfully. "I was kind of busy before you came in..."

"Roger!" Miko giggled. Then she turned to Starscream. "Break his heart, and I'll break you!"

"Miko-chan!" She ran out of the room, laughing madly before the Seeker could react. And yet when he did, all he did was raise an optic brow.

"Quirky little thing, isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

"Now enlighten me Bulkhead; what's yaoi?"

_Tainted love, tainted love_

_Tainted love, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love _

_Touch me baby, tainted love _

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

Arcee struggled with her bonds, as did Bumblebee and Prime. Bulkhead just stayed still, watching his family wriggle in their chains. June clasped Raf and Miko tight to her sides, while Fowler and Jack tried to pick the lock to their cell. There was no doubt in his mind Jack's mother would make a fuss after this was all over, but for the moment, she was too paralysed with fear to even speak. Then again, Raf look positively petrified as well; cuddling to June's waist, tears pricking his amber eyes. It made Bulkhead feel guilty for dragging the poor kid into this.

Miko was the only one who didn't seem bothered. She was trying to pry herself away from June, in favour of playing Tetras on her phone. Bulkhead had to suppress a smile; she knew they wouldn't be here long.

"Well, well; good evening my dear Autobots," Starscream swaggered into the prison hold, arms folded behind his wings. He glanced to the Vehicon guards, who immediately tensed. "Oscar, Ronald; you both may leave. _I_ shall tend to the prisoners."

"Are you sure Commander Starscream?" One of the Vehicons asked, stepping forwards. If Bulkhead squinted, he swore he could see a little tag on the guard's chest that said 'Oscar'. The Seeker nodded, and the two violet mechs marched out of the room together. All focus, Autobot and human, centred on Starscream.

"Do whatever you want to us, Starscream," Arcee suddenly barked. "But don't even _think_ about going near the humans."

"A noble statement, my dear. And I admire you for that." Starscream smirked, voice low and purring purposely. He was _trying_ to tease Bulkhead!

The Autobot Wrecker glanced back to the humans; Miko looked absolutely ecstatic to see the Seeker.

"However, I do believe you'll want to take it back," Starscream removed his hands from behind him, revealing five blue keys. Arcee and Jack's jaws dropped, Prime's optics widened as he and Bumblebee glanced at each other in disbelief. Miko forced back a giggle as Bulkhead stared dreamily at the Seeker.

Starscream unlocked Prime's bonds first, then Bumblebee's, then Arcee's, then unlocked the cage the Vehicons had so roughly shoved the humans into. Before Fowler, June or Jack could stop her, Miko ran out and hugged Starscream's wrist before it could retract. To everyone's astonishment, the Seeker waited _patiently_ for her to let go, only to smile and pet her head when she did.

"Now Bulkhead," Arcee insisted, blaster trained on Starscream's back mistrustfully. The Decepticon frowned, rolling his optics. He stood up straight, servos on his hips as he sauntered up to the still bound Bulkhead, who licked the corner of his lips nervously.

"You want me to unlock your cuffs, Autobot?" He asked with a purr, tilting his helm. In the background, Bulkhead could see Miko chewing her lip to stop herself from laughing. Bulkhead then pushed out his chest and feigned a look of dignity.

"Nope. It feels pretty nice being bound and helpless in front of you."

* * *

**Found this cluttering up my files. I laughed when I found it; I think I wrote it the moment after I watched Rock Bottom. Now though, after watching Loose Canons, 'Jackie has a firmer grip on Bulkhead in my mind.**

**So I'm back from my holiday; I've got stories to type up, things to edit, drawings to ink and colour. Better get to work! :p**


End file.
